


Seeing the future

by Melissa1226



Series: Forever starts now [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1226/pseuds/Melissa1226
Summary: I have already completed the next two phases of this story.....but a heads up the next one is rated MMMMMMMMMMM





	Seeing the future

They had been arguing for days, no weeks……. everyone. Second Wyatt and Lucy with first Wyatt and Lucy. All the Lucy’s and Wyatt’s with Denise and Mason. And all of them against Denise. There were only two people who had not gotten in a fight with anyone, choosing to watch and observe instead.

Flynn and Jiya would sit back and watch the interactions, observing and waiting.

Currently Flynn was sitting in the corner again, the same one as a few weeks ago and he was watching as his Lucy, as he began to think of her, and the current Wyatt were fighting. He couldn’t hear them as they were talking in soft whispers, but he knew that it was not going well whatever it was. Flynn was watching with narrowed eyes as Wyatt’s face was getting redder and redder and his movements becoming more like jerks.

He was getting ready to stand up and walk over when his head jerked to the side at the raised voices of Denise and second Lucy and Wyatt. The room was imploding all around him, Rufus being gone, Rittenhouse winning, the people in this bunker were at their wits end.

But it was Jiya that startled the room into silence.

“SHUT UP!” She screamed, “Just…. shut the fuck up.” She looked around, “All of you are fighting…just fighting… how are we supposed to…” She paused and looked to Flynn, “How are we supposed to help Rufus if we are all just fighting?” She paused and looked around again… “We need to come up with a plan and we need to do it fast.” She broke on the last word. “Please.” She said.

His Lucy ran across the room to pull Jiya into a tight hug, “Shhh you are right, we need to come to an agreement and a plan… and we need to do it together.”

Flynn watched as Lucy rubbed Jiya’s back and whispered into her ear, helping her to calm down. She had dropped everything to comfort her friend. 

“We need a plan.” Lucy said pulling back, she looked around the group. “We are fighting with each other… when we should be fighting together against Rittenhouse, and Emma.”

She helped Jiya sit into a chair and laid her hands on her shoulders. “So maybe if we can’t agree on one person’s plan then we need to combine some of these plans to make one great one that we can all agree on.” 

Denise sighed, “Lucy…. First Lucy is not wrong….. we have been lucky that they have not used the mother ship to jump in the last two weeks. I am sure they are just figuring out their plan at this point.”

First Lucy nodded and shifted closer to Flynn who had his arm still in a brace, but reached out anyway, grabbing the back of her shirt that no one could see and pulled her next to him carefully.

Second Lucy also nodded, “Ok I think I have plan, I was going to talk to you about it Lucy…. but I am open to other ideals if you have them.” She said going to stand next to Second Wyatt. Second Wyatt nodded, “I agree… we need to get you guys Rufus back and then we need to go back home. We have things we are still trying to do there… plus, Flynn….in our time, doesn’t exactly know that we left or why. I am not looking forward to dealing with him…no offense.” Second Wyatt said to Flynn sitting down, “and the longer we stay away, the more grief we are going to get.”

Flynn nodded over at him and gave a grin, “But I am so mellow.” He said and chuckled when Second Wyatt mumbled under his breath, “Yea like a shot to the head.”

“Yes…… I.” Flynn’s Lucy paused and began to rub her head, her eyes closed.

“Hay you ok?” Flynn asked her softly, rubbing her back softly.

His Lucy looked at him and gave a small smile, “Yea, just got a head rush……” She turned to look back at the group and started talking about a plan again. But Flynn began to look around and noticed that second Lucy was not talking, only looking at His Lucy, who was still rubbing her head with her eyes closed while she spoke. His eyes narrowed as he looked back and forth between the two Lucy’s. Second Lucy was looking only at his Lucy with concern, when her eyes flared open he turned back to his Lucy. His heart stuttered when his Lucy gasped in pain and clenched her head, “Lucy.” He said, reaching out to grab her, his sling in the way. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head and she started to have a seizure. 

Her head almost hit the desk next to them as he pulled her over to him, “Lucy.” He said quickly, his voice full of anxiety. “Lucy.” His heart was racing as he grasped her tighter, so she didn’t fall completely to the floor.

Second Lucy ran over and slid to her knees in front of them, “Just hold her carefully so she doesn’t hit her head, she is having a vision.” She said, looking over at Jiya, who’s eyes widened.

Jiya walked over, “She is having visions now too? Why are hers so much more violent than mine?” She asked as she kneeled next to second Lucy to watch first Lucy shake in Flynn’s arms. 

Second Lucy looked over at her, “Mason was still trying to figure it out when I was leaving. He is thinking there is something in female DNA that makes us more susceptible to get the visions after too many of us travel in the time machine. I mean think about it… when you traveled as the extra person, the machine didn’t know that, it had no way to single only you out…… it was because you had traveled less than the others and you were female.”

Jiya shook her head, “But the pilot in the hospital that we went to go see was male.” She said watching Lucy shake uncontrollably. “And when did Lucy travel with too many people?”

Second Lucy nodded, “Not an exact science, in my future, you and I are not the only ones who have visions…. And let’s just say that 3 out of 4 is a standard.” She shook her head, “When we were with my moth for those 6 weeks, we took trips with 4 people multiple times.”

Jiya gasped, “Who? And When?”

Second Lucy just shook her head, watching herself shake in Flynn’s arms.

Flynn was trying to hold Lucy close, so she wouldn’t hit her head, but also not wanting to hurt her by restraining her too much. With each jerk, she hit his injured shoulder and the pain was screaming at him as the old, almost healed wound began to rip back open and bleed.

After what felt like hours, but was maybe only a few minutes, Lucy came to a standstill. Her eyes now twitching under her eye lids, and her breath coming out in harsh gasps.

“Lucy?” Flynn called out to her, tucking her hair behind her ear, his fingers brushing down her cheeks. “Can you wake up and talk to us…. You are scaring us.” He said softly to her. “You are scaring me.”  
Her eyes fluttered back and forth as her breathing began to slow down, she moaned low in her throat. But everyone was startled when second Lucy grabbed first Lucy by the upper arms and yanked her forward, “You have to wake up now.” Second Lucy demanded. 

Flynn snarled at second Lucy trying to take his Lucy back into his arms, but Second Lucy shook her head at him, “You don’t understand… you don’t know what’s coming next.” She said, shaking first Lucy harder, “Wake up LUCY.” She demanded and when Lucy finally opened her eyes to only see herself she groaned.

“What was that?” His Lucy whispered as she pulled away and turned to curl around into Flynn’s arms, her head tucking under his chin.

But second Lucy was not ready to let her go and pulled her back up into a sitting position, “Listen to me.” She said trying to catch her own eye. But she once again startled everyone in the room when she switched over to French while talking to herself.

“Lucy, you had a vision and you are about to have another one… so you have to tell me everything that happened in this one right now, before you forget it.” Second Lucy said.

Lucy shook her head at herself, “Why are you speaking French?” She asked her, trying to muddle through the chaos in her mind. 

Second Lucy looked her right in the eye, “Because it is the only language we speak that they don’t understand…. And you have to tell me what you saw, now.” She demanded. 

First Lucy laid her head back on Flynn’s chest who was looking at second Lucy with narrowed eyes.

“LUCY!” She continued in French, “You have to tell me now… or you will forget. I swear I will explain everything, but you have to tell me now.”

First Lucy nodded and closed her eyes, “We were all in a room.” She whispered taking a shaky breath, “We were in a room like before…. Like when I was still able to go home after a trip.” She took a deep breath, shuttering. “Rufus was behind a bay of computers yelling.” She gave a soft laugh, “Yelling at the computers, yelling at me, yelling in general……” She looked up at Flynn through half closed eyes, “He was yelling about you… you had touched his computers.”

Flynn smiled down at her as she closed her eyes, “That doesn’t sound like me.” He whispered to her.

She took another deep breath, “Jiya came in behind him and told him to calm down.” Lucy looked over at Jiya, “You told him that he was a complainer and that he need to calm down.”

Jiya smiled at the Lucy and reached over to grab her hand, “Sounds like what I would say.”

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes again, she took another deep breath, “I was laughing at you and Rufus because you kept moving stuff out of his reach. Then someone came up behind me and slid their arms around me.”

Second Lucy cut her off in French, “Who was it? IN French. You can’t tell the people here yet.”

Lucy looked at herself and closed her eyes, “I can’t remember.” She said.

“Yes, you can, think Lucy. About what it felt like, about the smell, the feelings. Think.” Second Lucy said.

Lucy took a deep breath, “OK…. I …. umm….”

Second Lucy grabbed Lucy up and gave her a hard shake, “You have to think and tell me now.”

Flynn smacked second Lucy’s hands away from his Lucy, “Do not touch her again.” He snarled, pulling Lucy to him.

Second Lucy looked at Flynn, “You don’t understand, it is important.” She turned back to Lucy and in French demanded, “Think Lucy, Think! Who was there with you.”

Lucy closed her eyes again and leaned back, “Tall.” But second Lucy cut her off…”IN French.”

Lucy pushed her face into Flynn’s chest, “Tall….” She said in French, “Taller than me, he said draga moja in my ear.” She said in French. But Flynn’s ears picked up some of her words, “My darling?” He asked her.

Second Lucy grabbed Lucy’s hand and gave it a squeeze, “What did you feel?” She asked her in French.

Lucy closed her eyes and laid her head under Flynn’s chin, “Peace, happiness……” she took a breath, “loved.”

Second Lucy nodded at her, “You have to breath because it is not over yet.”

Lucy lifted her head up to look at her closely, “What do you mean?” She said softly. 

Second Lucy sighed, “You are about to have another one, this one will be worse then the first.” She said in French, “You need to prepare yourself.”

Lucy sat up slowly, “How bad?” She asked, causing Flynn to look at his Lucy with confusion. 

Second Lucy bit her lip, “It is going to be bad. You have to be ready, relax your body and relax your mind. The more you tense, the more you try to fight it… the hard it is on you…... the more painful it will be.”

Lucy looked up from Second Lucy to Flynn and closed her eyes, “What should I do?” She asked softly.

“Lay back and close your eyes.” Second Lucy said, “and relax as much as you can… you will feel it coming.”

Lucy nodded again, “I feel it… like a burning in my chest and brain.” She whispered. Second Lucy nodded and looked up at Flynn, “You will have to hold her carefully, she is going to shake harder this time.”  
Flynn looked down at Lucy and frowned when he saw beginning to shiver. “Lucy.” He whispered, his heart clenching. “Lucy look at me.” He said, “You are going to be ok.”

But Lucy was already slipping back into her mind, her body starting to shake, this time more violently then the last. He held on to her making sure that her head stayed safe on his chest. He looked up at Second Lucy, “What the hell is going on?” He snarled, “What is happening to her?”

Second Lucy sighed, “She is having another vision…... she …… we have visions different then Jiya. We always get two visions. Both are of different futures…. It is imperative that she remembers both, it can make or break the future.” She watched as Lucy jerked in Flynn’ s arms, “Unfortunately for us, when we get them… they are bad…. Imagine the worse seizure you could have, the pain and stiffness. The confusion and more pain from all the thrashing. Then wait only a few minutes to have a second one that is twice as bad.” She looked over at Jiya who was looking at Lucy with concern, “But we are able to make major changes to protect the future. Instead of a glimpse like Jiya, we get full motion picture color. The steps it took to get to it… and ways that we can change it. Almost always there are two versions. One that we want to work towards and one that we want to stop at all costs.”

They all held their breath as Lucy jerked against Flynn, worry etched on all of their faces. This episode lasted longer, with Flynn holding her close to him, without stopping her movements. He was carefully brushing her hair back carefully, whispering her to her in Croatian. Words of comfort, encouragement and love. 

Second Lucy looked up at him, and said in broken Spanish, “In the future when this happens… I can hear you…... Its like it is coming through a long tunnel. But sometimes when I am lost in the vision and I can’t find my way out…. I follow your voice……. If I am not carful…. I can get stuck.”

Flynn looked at her with narrowed eyes, “How long?” He asked her in English.

Second Lucy sighed and said back in Spanish, “You were on a mission once……you were gone for a week…. When you came back, you did everything you could… talk to me…. sat with me, laid with me…... but I was in a coma for a month……” She laughed and switched back to English, “You were pissed and started to yell at me. You told me that I was selfish, and I needed to get off my ass because I had shit I needed to get done. You felt bad almost immediately, but your yelling. It broke the vision…. I was able to follow you back out.”

Flynn gave her a soft smile, “So what you are saying is that I should yell at you more often?”

Second Lucy smiled at him, “And throw stuff…… you broke a chair against the wall…… I could hear the crash and yelling.”

Flynn grinned, “I will see what I can do.” He looked back at down at his Lucy who was starting to calm down, movement only to a twitching now. “Lucy.” He whispered into her ear, “Wake up, Draga Moja. Please wake up, I don’t want to yell at you today.”

When her eyes started to flutter the entire room sighed in relief.

“Sit her up.” Second Lucy said quickly, “We need to get her to remember as much as she can before her she forgets.”

Flynn gave second Lucy a dirty look but listened, carefully sitting his Lucy up against his chest. “Draga Moja, can you wake up and talk to us, please.” He said softly. 

His Lucy took a breath, her body was trying to pull her back to sleep, “Tired.” She whispered trying to curl into Flynn.

“LUCY, wake up and look at me.” Second Lucy said pulling her out of Flynn’s arms and giving her a hand shake.

Flynn carefully reached over and pushed second Lucy’s hands off of his Lucy, pulling her over to him but holding her up still, “Touch her like that again and Lucy or not…. I will hurt you.” He growled at her.

Second Lucy rolled her eyes, “You never change, always putting me in a bubble… you know it drives me crazy.” She said to him.

He shrugged and looked back to his Lucy, “Dragi, you have to tell us what you saw.” He said cupping her face with his hands turning her, so he could catch her eyes.

His Lucy sighed, “It was almost the same.” She whispered.

Flynn nodded, “Almost…… what was different?” 

“We were still here in this bunker.” She said blinking, “But Rufus was still behind computers trying to fix something…. he was still mad…. But real mad this time. Not the mad frustrated that we can get him out of with a joke.”  
Flynn smiled at her, “Ok good job. …. What else did you see?” He asked her rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs.  
His Lucy sighed, closing her eyes again, “Jiya walked up to him again like in the first vison and told him that he needed to relax… but he yelled a her…. Then he felt bad………... you know how you can see his regret as soon as he yells…. he said he was tired and just wanted to get the problem fixed.”

Flynn nodded at her, “Great job, what else?” He paused when Lucy started to sleep again. “Lucy wake up and answer me please.” He said.

“I’m tired.” She said softly.

Flynn brushed his lips against hers and most of the room looked on in surprise, it was the first time anyone had seen the affection between them. “I know Dragi, I know…………... but you have to tell us everything ok.”

“OK.” She said forcing her eyes open, “……Someone came up behind me and kissed my forehead, asked me if I was ready to go to bed.” She said.  
Second Lucy cut in, in French before Flynn could say anything, “Do you know who it was?”

Lucy shook her head, “I couldn’t see, just like before.”

Second Lucy asked her in French softly, so Lucy could barely hear her, “Was it the soldier or the terrorist?” 

Lucy’s eyes snapped open, “Don’t call him that.” She said in French.

Second Lucy nodded at her and continued in French, “I don’t want them to know, I will tell you why later. Who was in the second vision?”

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes, “The soldier.” She said softly in French.

Second Lucy gave her a small smile and asked her in French, “What were you feeling in this vision.”

Lucy laid her head against Flynn’s chest, “OK… happy, but at the same time stressed…………... worried………. a lot of worry, but it wasn’t for just one thing…. It was for a lot of things. It didn’t feel right…it felt forced and I can’t explain it…. just not right.” She finished.

Second Lucy nodded, “Anything else happen?”

Lucy shook her head but opened her eyes to look at her future self and spoke in French, “The first vision and the second were so close, they could have almost been the same, the clothes we were wearing, the way we spoke, the way we moved, even some of the phrases that we used…... it was only a few things that made such a major difference.”

Second Lucy nodded at her so Lucy continued in French, “The first vision…… the feeling I had during that one… it was right, if I could pick a future it would be that one.” She closed her eyes and laid back against Flynn, “The second one had Rufus also, but everything else about it felt wrong, felt painful and stressed.”

Second Lucy nodded at her, “You need to sleep, we will talk more about it when you wake up. I have an ideal and it was forming right before your vision…... So I think I know how to get to that first vision.” She said in French. “You are not going to like it……………. and everyone else here will never agree to it.”

Lucy sighed, “OK… later, so tired.” She said laying her hand on Flynn’s chest next to her face that she was pushing against him, looking for warmth, but she paused when she heard him bite back a hiss of pain.  
She sat back to look at Flynn and saw his face was almost white and the stress and the pain was evident in his body, “What?” She asked but paused when she saw the blood spot forming on his shoulder and the sling still half way around his neck, “Ohhhhhh my God Flynn.” She whispered pulling out of his arms and sitting up. “Why didn’t you push me away?” She asked.  
Flynn raised an eyebrow at her, “Really?” He shook his head.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him then stood up, swaying slightly as she was still dizzy. She used the desk they were next to stand up straight and then reached down to grab his good arm, “Come on… we are going to the sick bay.”

Flynn slid his bad hand into hers and used his good hand to pull himself up with the desk. And when he hissed in pain Lucy smacked his good shoulder, “Idiot.” She whispered.  
Flynn grinned at her, “Says the one who wanted me to let her thrash against the cement floor.” He whispered. 

“What a pair we make, Humm.” She said sliding under his good shoulder to lead him to the sick bay, but for everyone looking at the two of them, they were not quite sure who was holding up who. Both leaning against each other, seeming to walk as one-person vs two people. 

When Lucy got him to the sick bay she pushed him onto the chair, “Here sit.” She said. She slowly helped him pull off the sling and then started to help pull off his shirt, “Why are you always wearing turtle necks? They are so impractical when you are injured.” She said with a smile and a small shake of her head. She was leaning against him slightly because she was still dizzy.  
Flynn grinned up at her as she was looking at the bandage on his chest, “Because I look good in them and they are warm…it fucking cold down here.” He said reaching out with his good arm to hold onto her leg, anchoring her to him. His eyes narrowed as she swayed a little. 

Lucy nodded, “You do look good in a tight shirt.” She said with a small smile, she turned slightly when she saw Jiya walk in with a cup of coffee. Jiya walked it over to her and carefully handed it to her.  
“God, I love you.” Lucy said reaching out to grab the cup and take a large gulp. “I am going to need 30 of these, I am so sore and tired.” She said taking another deep drink, not caring it tasted like shit. She could feel the caffeine warming her up from the inside and pushing back the exhaustion. 

“Lucy?” Jiya said handing her a second cup that was most likely her own when Lucy finished the first cup. 

“Humm.” She said taking another sip and then reaching around Flynn for some gloves to wear to clean his wound. 

Lucy set the coffee down and pulled on the gloves, she turned to glance a Jiya when she spoke. “You saw Rufus in both of your visions?” Jiya asked her carefully, fiddling with the empty cup, not looking at her. Lucy turned to smile at her, “Hand me that box with the stiches and tape please.” She said pointing over to the counter. She turned back to Flynn and finished disinfecting the newly ripped open hole, “Idiot.” She mumbled using the butterfly stiches that Jiya handed her to close it back up. Then she put on a new bandage and used the tape to seal it.  
Lucy pulled off her gloves and threw them in the trash and turned to Jiya, “In both of my visions, Rufus is alive and healthy………... In one he is smiling and laughing and in the other he is surly and crabby.” She stopped and chuckled grabbing her coffee again to take a deep drink. “In both visions we get a version that we love. And in both of the visions, you are the person that he turns to, Jiya………. You are the person that makes him smile and laugh…...So just know that we are going to get Rufus back!” She said pulling Jiya into a hug, “I …... I am going to get him back.” She whispered to her.  
Jiya grabbed her in a tighter hug, “We are getting him back?” She asked needing more reassurance.

Lucy pulled back and looked her in her eyes, “We are getting him back.” She said. “Now in order for me to make it through this day, I need more coffee…………please.” She said handing her the second empty cup.

Jiya smiled, her first real smile since before she was taken and pulled Lucy back in for a tight hug. Then she turned to leave, “I wills tart a new batch….and thank you Lucy.” She said softly before walking out.

Lucy turned back to Flynn, “I know that you are worried and stressed, but I have to go talk to……. well, myself…………. alone.” She said reaching up to cup his cheek. “Can I convince you to stay here and rest for a bit while I go?”

Flynn pulled her closer with his good arm, kissing her shoulder, “I want to say no…. but I know you. You do what you want.” He said with his accent thick.

Lucy reached up and cupped the back of his head, kissing his forehead, “That I do…and this is important…. I want to tell you everything, but she told me that I need to keep some secrets. That I can’t tell everything because it could change the future…….. in not a good way…. So, I want to talk to her, so I can talk to you.” She sighed. “I………. I need to be able to talk to you about some stuff that I saw.”  
Flynn sighed, pushing his forehead under her chin and kissing her collar bone, “And if I say no…………. not letting you out of my sight?”

Lucy chuckled and began to rub his scalp with her nails making him groan, “I will tell you….. to bad.” She pulled him back by his hair, so she could look in his eyes, “So sad.” She finished with a grin.  
Flynn grinned, “You are mean…but god are you sexy.” He sat back, “It is my turn to make dinner, so I will go do that while you talk to yourself…. Then you can talk to me after dinner?”  
Lucy smiled at him, “Sounds like a plan…. will you make that dish your Baka taught you how to make…. I love that one.” She sighed, “And I am tired, a full meal and bed sounds great to me.” She said leaning against him again.

“Yes, I can.” He said kissing her collar bone one more time, “Hay is now a good time to ask if I can get you to third base?” He said with a grin.

It had the effect he wanted when she burst out laughing at him, “We will see how good your dinner is.” She said walking away.

“Tease.” He called out as she walked out the door, the worry for her, still clenching his heart. 

Lucy walked down the hall intending to get more coffee and then find herself, however second Lucy was already in the kitchen filling up a coffee cup.

“Hello me.” Lucy said to second Lucy.

She turned to look at her, “Hay, I figured you would want more coffee, I always want like 50 cups after. And about 100 hours of sleep.” She snorted. 

Lucy nodded holding out her hand for a cup, “We need to talk….and give you a new name because I am getting confused.”

Second Lucy smiled, “In the future they call me……. super sweet bad ass.”

Lucy snorted into her coffee, “Lier.”

Second Lucy shrugged, “It was worth a try…” She said with a grin, “In the future Flynn calls me Zena, but not sure if that is a good choice in this time. Why don’t you call me by our middle name?”  
Lucy smiled, “That could work……… Abigail…. we need to talk.” She looked around, “In private.”

Second Lucy nodded and followed her to a room in the back of the bunker, and slid the door shut. “You told me that you were getting an ideal when my vision started, that is why you think I had it.” Lucy said.

Second Lucy nodded and sighed, “It is crazy, absolutely crazy and dangerous and no one here will be ok with it.”

Lucy nodded, so second Lucy kept talking, “It can kill us……we may end up dying and then we won’t be any help to anyone……...but.” She said, “But could we save Rufus and take down Rittenhouse, with no one getting hurt in this bunker?” Lucy asked.

“In my first vision I saw Rufus, he was happy and relaxed and irritated… he was prefect, I saw Jiya happy and smiling, Wyatt was sitting in a chair next to them smiling…. And Flynn was behind me…kissing me…. He called me Zena and asked if I wanted to go home.” She shook her head, “I felt such peace and happiness…. More than I have ever felt in my life before… we were not fighting Rittenhouse anymore…. I know it... but in the second vision, Rufus was there... but we were still in this bunker, still stressed and mostly still fighting.” Lucy shook her head, “We were different, I was harder….”

“More like me…...you saw my future.” Second Lucy said.

Lucy nodded at her, “It was a lot… of pain and frustration…. I could feel things like I was there… In that moment.”

“Are you with Wyatt? In that future?” Lucy asked.

Second Lucy shrugged, “I was… for a long time I was with Wyatt……it was one of my mistakes…. One of many…………. We are not together now… just fries, like we always should have been.”

Lucy nodded at her, “And Flynn?”

Second Lucy smiled “I don’t want to tell you to much… but what you feel now…. think about that and times it by 1,000……” She whispered.

Lucy nodded and took a deep breath, “So what is your plan? Because I will risk everything to get to that first vision.” She said. “The one where I still look, feel and act like me.” 

Second Lucy frowned, “Garcia is going to be livid. Everyone here will be…...we can’t tell anyone where you are going or when.” She said.

Lucy frowned, “Ok…. Let’s make a plan.”


End file.
